joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed runner Mario
|-|Speedrunner Mario= |-|Anime Mario= |-|Game Genie= Summary Standing at 5'1" and 196 pounds, Mario is one of the protagonists of the Something Series, alongside characters such as Kirbo, the Bird, and Melee Fox. He has a fascination with speedrunning, which allowed him to gain reality warping powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Mario Origin: Something Series Gender: Male Age: 26? Classification: Plumber; Speedrunner; Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Summoning, Transformation, Elasticity, Duplication, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Resistance to black holes Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (His fight with Melee Fox was a threat to the fabric of reality. Killing Melee Fox's alternate selves deleted parallel universes. Defeated Dharkon who's stronger than Master Hand, who made Bowser so large he dwarfed the universe.) Speed: Immeasurable (His backwards long jump allows him to cross infinite distance. Claimed to have unlimited speed. Can travel through parallel universes through sheer speed. Can escape "nowhen". Can keep up with Melee Fox, who's faster than half an A Press) Lifting Strength: Class G (Threw a castle like it was nothing) Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Class (Can harm Melee Fox, who can survive his Backwards Long Jump) Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: High (Accomplished the goals of Super Mario World and Super Mario 64 in a matter of minutes. The announcer said he had superhuman stamina.) Range: Low Multiversal (Can manipulate quadruple parallel universes) Standard Equipment: Scuttlebugs, Wing Cap, Cape, and Fire Flower Intelligence: Unknown, but likely higher than he lets on. Has massive amounts of knowledge on the multiverse. Weaknesses: The bible. If the QPUs are misaligned, he'll go out of bounds. Pauline's Spirit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Backhand:' A technique Speedrunner Mario learned from Yoshi. Speedrunner Mario backhands an enemy. Users of the backhand usually use this if they want to finish a fight. Mario slapped Bowser so hard it took off all the flesh of his face. *'"So long gay Bowser!":' Speedrunner Mario picks up an enemy and throws them as far as he can. He says this line and upon victory, he says "Thank you so much for playing my game!" *'Backwards Long Jump:' Speedrunner Mario's signature move. Speedrunner Mario jumps backwards in the same spot over and over, gaining speed to an infinite degree and warping reality as we know it. It allows him to manipulate many parallel universes and shoot through time and space. *'Master Hand:' Mario can turn into Master Hand, giving him all the powers of the Smash god and allowing him to OHKO Dharkon. This power was given to him by Sakurai himself. *'Manifest TAS Game Genie:' The demon that's possessing Speedrunner Mario. It severely increases Mario's speed and power: *'Raise a Scuttlebug:' Through specific movements in tandem with PUs, Speedrunner Mario can raise one of the keys to the Multiverse: the Scuttlebug. Note 1: All the information comes from these four videos here. Note 2: While accurate, this profile is just a joke profile from a fan series and I have zero motive to add this ever. However, this can be used for fun and games battles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: